


Herbs and Meetings

by Saku015



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Banter, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Kenma Ship Week 2020, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2019, M/M, Mage Kozume Kenma, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma meets his boyfriend while collecting herbs.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Herbs and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Royalty AU.  
> Day 7: Fantasy AU.

The weather was sunny and the birds where chirping above him. Kenma pushed his hood back and turned his face towards the sky. He hummed happily as he felt the warmth of the sun on it and closed his eyes in contentment. Suddenly, a bird cried out in warning and Kenma let out a loud, suffering groan.

”Why do you have to pop up all the time?” Kenma asked the rhetorical question, but got an answer nonetheless.

”And why do you think I am here for you? I came here to collect some herbs like a good mage would do,” the demon said behind his back and Kenma felt his eyebrow twitch.

”And why is that the Grand King makes his right hand man collect the required herbs for him?” Kenma asked back, then stood up and turned around to face his childhood friend.

”He didn’t make me. I volunteered!” Kuroo said with a wide grin. Why was he so proud of that?

”How noble of you,” Kenma mused and Kuroo’s grin widened even more, ”but may I ask, why here? This part of the forest belongs to the white mages. They would kill you in an instant.”

”You’re too cute when you worry about me, kitten,” Kuroo cooed, stepping closer. Kenma stepped back till his back was pressed against a tree. Kuroo leaned in, but Kenma pushed his face away. ”Kenma!” Kuroo whined, but Kenma turned his back towards him.

”If you want to collect herbs, collect them,” he said, then knelt down once again, examining the plants before him with care. Healing and poisoning plants were not easy to differ all the time after all.

”You’re no fun!” Kuroo sighed, then knelt down beside him and tore down a suspicious looking plant.

”Wait-” Kenma started in panic, but Kuroo winked at him.

”Who said I would only collect healing herbs?” He asked and Kenma sent him a deadpan look.

”Why was I even worried?” He mumbled to himself. Kuroo wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his side.

”Cause you are that kind,” he murmured in his hair before kissing him on the top of his head. Kenma felt his face caught on fire and averted his gaze.

”Doesn’t Oikawa mind that you spend your time with a white mage? I bet he is watching you through that creepy crystal ball of his.”

”He has no saying in it,” Kuroo said reassuringly. ”I’m not the one who has an affair with his bodyguard after all.”

”No, you have an affair with the enemy, moran,” Kenma said with a roll of his eyes. Kuroo cupped his cheeks in his hands, then kissed him deeply.

”I’ve known you since I was six, kitten,” he said, leaning his forehead against Kenma’s. ”You’re not an enemy to me.”


End file.
